When powering on a computing machine, a user can access one or more power buttons or input devices of the computing machine. In response to a processor detecting the power button or input device being access, a boot process can be started by initializing and loading one or more components of the computing machine. The user can wait while the computing machine continues the booting process. Once the booting process is complete, the user can proceed to use the computing machine.